1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power device, and more particularly to a power device having a security configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern era of prospering electronics industry, a variety of electronic apparatuses is accompanied by a power supply to provide power. In general, the main purpose of the power supply is to convert alternating current (AC) into a stable direct current (DC) power supply source required for a variety of electronic apparatuses.
Taking a server for example, the power supply is disposed in a server chassis conventionally, and the power supply is fixed in the chassis or disassembled from the chassis by pressing a spring clamp on the power supply. However, there is no security mechanism on the power supply structurally. When a plug is connected to the power supply receptacle and the power supply is still in operation at this moment, the chassis is pulled or the power supply is taken from the chassis by people recklessly, which occurs oftentimes. Operation of the power supply is interrupted at this time, thus leading to accidents or causing damage to the power supply or related electronic apparatuses.